


Rp Au Drabbles

by valeriavionics



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 1640 words, Domestic Fluff, Forced Feeding, Hurt/Comfort, It's super short don't expect much from it, Kitchen Kissing, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Hugging, Non-Consensual Touching, Philophobia, Predator/Prey undertones, RP, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sanscest - Freeform, Ship-Child, based on an roleplay, kustard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2020-10-17 17:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20625167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valeriavionics/pseuds/valeriavionics
Summary: Little things I wrote to torture friends of mine, based on Roleplay shenanigans and mildly cursed thoughts.





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn’t a mystery how all of this happened. Although Three liked to think it was all glamorous when they met to keep the story of their beginnings romantic, all the awkward moments and occasional back and forth between them were ugly and aggressive. However, everything had been worth it when he could contemplate how wonderful life had turned for everyone.

He could remember when it happened when he confessed. He was so close to losing Red back then that thinking about it made him sick, he couldn’t imagine himself right now with anyone else. Of course, he had spewed jokes and puns about his feelings until he was out of breath, and the entire time, Red looked at him like he was an idiot. But even after babbling endlessly, the Fell confessed as well with a shy joke of his own.

Within them, he knew that somehow, they were made for each other. Perhaps their souls recognized each other upon view, even if their minds didn’t. It made things harder, complicated, as they had danced around each other for weeks in their denial.

It was a rough start.

He never defended himself. Not because he couldn’t, or because he liked being insulted and humiliated, but because it was so amusing to him. And the best part? He knew that Red knew that he enjoyed their arguments, the “agree to disagree”. It was sort of their thing, throwing comments at each other and bully their obvious weaknesses.

Three could admit he wasn’t all too perfect either. In fact, before meeting Red, before meeting his kid, before the multiverse reveal, he had already given up on life. Timelines over timelines over timelines, it didn’t seem like anything was going to stop, it didn’t seem like anything was going to get better. Papyrus was moving away after the human stayed with Toriel weeks after they were supposed to come out, and it left him living alone.

The stillness of not knowing what was going to happen, the anxiety of knowing that they would never get out of this hellhole, was slowly eating him from the inside.

Depression was such a bitch.

The bickering was one of his fuels, and when he lost that with Papyrus, he realized just how miserable and alone he was. Life slowly started to lose meaning when he was obligated to take care of himself when he didn’t have to work as hard to pay for rent and had plenty of time to spend at home. It was so, _so_ lonely, so hopeless. Knowing that the kid wasn’t going to come out of the Ruins and free them all just made it all worse. Three was ready to Fall Down.

“hey”, the voice of the Fell he was bonded to shook him out of his thoughts, making Three look up from doing the dishes, “ya ok? ya look pretty deep in thought, might hurt yerself”.

He laughed, putting away a plate passively, and quirking a brow at Red as he dried his hands on a kitchen towel.

“ i’m working out mentally. you know how much i like keeping myself in shape”, he joked right back, turning away from his husband in order to finish his task. A slightly taller, wider body hugged him from behind, placed a soft kiss on his skull, and wrapped its arms around his ribcage, unbashful.

“haha, yeah right, ya wouldn’t work out even if yer life was on the line”, Red said, a smile on his voice and faux annoyance on the tone. Three couldn’t help but snort at the comment from how true it was, before finishing up and resting his hands on the edge of the sink.

“ouch, red, you don’t see me talking about your cooking skills”.

“_touché_”.

For a couple of seconds, peace ruled over the kitchen, a comfortable silence stretching between the two of them as they shared an intimate moment. That was until Three decided to turn around in Red’s hold, forcing the other to readjust to the new position.

“hey”, he echoes the same word the Fell had used to grab his attention, “do you ever think about how…this could be just one of those timelines, a possibility? that the original timeline is something completely different? like, everything is swapped, or where we don’t even exist?”.

Not even Three himself knew where that question came from, yet a deep part of his soul stirred anxiously for Red’s answer. As unimportant the fact of different timelines was, the Classic knew that one way or another the counter with those AU’s would be inevitable. After all, that was how many of the couples that were married/together right now came to be, and he was worried about their child meeting more than less friendly versions of them.

Red took his time thinking about the query, before shrugging nonchalantly. “i don’t i got time to think ‘bout it, sweetheart. i’m sure there ‘re timelines like this one, but their problems ‘re their problems, and our life ‘s ours”, he replied, not once taking his eyelights away from Three’s.

“i know, you’re right, but”, the Classic interrupted himself, looking behind Red and towards the exit of the room, and once he confirmed no one was eavesdropping, he continued, “if anything happened to us, where would nexus go? you know how busy everyone is, and he can’t get along with a lot of people. i’m worried he’ll isolate himself like-“.

“that won’t happen”, Red said firmly, silencing his partner abruptly, “nothin’ will happen to us, and we’ll watch our kid grow up ‘nd make a life of his own”.

“you sound so sure about that”, Three muttered, pouting while staring at Red’s shoulder in early defeat. He was losing the discussion, and he wasn’t entirely against it. Red proving him wrong was the fastest way to quiet down the lingering anxieties he had.

The Fell grinned, “that’s ‘cause i am, i’m sure everythin’ will be alright”. Pressing yet another kiss on Three’s frontal bone, he made the other look back at him, and Three flustered. Despite how long they had known each other, and despite having done things they would never tell their children about, it was apparent that they were both shy about showing such affection, such love.

“ya believe me, right?”, Red asked, tender, softer, a slight redness spreading across his cheekbones honoring his nickname. Stars, Three was in _love_.

“always”.

Leaning closer, Red helped to close that little space between their faces to kiss Three properly, their mouths meeting in blissful fondness. The counter’s edge dug onto his back when Red pressed himself a little closer, the stool he’d been standing on wobbling with the shift of weight as Three threw his arms over Red’s shoulders.

A couple more seconds and Three had forgotten why he was worried in the first place. His hands pet the back of the other’s skull, and Red’s hands idly stroked his exposed hipbones, stimulating each other affectionately. They only separated for a short time because Three had lapsus of kiss-attack, targeting the entirety of Red’s face in quick smooches.

Of course, that was until a tiny force of nature ran right into Red’s back, and suddenly that counter edge and Three’s spine met each other in a rather personal way when the Fell’s body pushed him further against it.

Neither had noticed that during their talk and small kissing session, Nexus came out of the bath and downstairs like a soul being chased by the devil. Now he was hugging Red’s back with that stoic expression of his, but the action demonstrating that he wanted some of that love. It made both of the adults laugh at how silly the situation turned before Red slowly retreated from Three and picked at the small child up.

“hey baby, why aren’t you in bed?’, Three asked, a bit embarrassed about being caught in such an intimate moment, but not at all annoyed.

“Not tired”, Nexus replied briefly, nuzzling his dadmom’s face. The Classic feigned mock horror at his kid’s response, cupping a hand on Nex’s forehead to check his temperature.

“not tired? a son of ours?? passing a chance to sleep? i think we’ll have to disown him??”, he gasped dramatically, yet it earned nothing but a deadpan from both Red and Nexus.

“…how ‘bout a movie instead?’, Red suggested helpfully, making the boy throw his hands up in silent cheer.

“Yes please”.

“aight, get ya butt to the livin’ room and pick the movie yourself”, the dadmom ordered quickly, putting Nexus down and giving him a little encouraging push with his foot. They both watched as the said kid ran outside the kitchen, and waited until the sound of the tv echoed through the house to carry on with the conversation.

“oh my stars, you’re going to spoil him!”, he accused playfully, hitting Red on the sternum to chide him. Red only grinned a shark sharp smile at him, and Three couldn’t help but smile back instinctively.

“’nd you’re gonna give him a terrible sense of humor”.

Three’s eyesockets squinted in foolish glee as he laughed out loud.

“_touché_”.


	2. For Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breaker got away with it, he actually tricked everyone, he eluded death itself.
> 
> This is his reward.
> 
> This is Ember's punishment.

The first two days were probably the easiest to handle out of that first week. Breaker hadn't done much other than gloat and show himself proud of his achievement, barely touching him and mostly looking at him, like he was a trophy.

Ember found himself snarling and growling like an animal whenever the mobster even _looked_ at him, snapping his dangerously sharp teeth and claws at him when he tried to feed him. He was like a rabid dog, drunk with fantasy power that he didn't have, thinking that Breaker couldn't make him do shit. It was kind of true... unless the bigger Fell came up with a full-anti biting suit or any other protective method, he was not getting near Ember without retaliation.

It was a fantasy that lasted for two days, two days without a brink of sleep, without a drop of water or a bite of food. 

The third day...

It started like any other day, with the small Fell swaying back and forth with exhaustion, bed looking back at him with a seductive softness that was tempting to him. He couldn't bring himself to crawl into the heavenly plush sheets, because he knew he would pass out as soon as he laid down, and that was something he couldn't let happen. It would render him vulnerable and open to attack, Breaker could do anything to him, and Ember would be unable to defend himself.

So he sat his ass on the floor, right next to the door just in case the mobster opened it and was stupid enough not to check before entering. His soul grumbled in protest, lurching hungrily, yet he ignored it, curling up onto himself as he miserably stared at the bigger-than-necessary bed. 

He was so tired, so scared, and so hungry, and at this point the only thing keeping him going was spite. Monsters didn't have any determination in their souls, but the resolve was good enough, and it gave results. Just the first 24 hours had Breaker's nerves on edge after he spat out insults and truths the bigger monster had confided to him. For a second, he even looked like he would snap, eye lights shrunk and grin dangerous, magic crackling with power and domineering threat, and Ember decided that was the limit. As much as pissing off the other gave him satisfaction, he wanted to keep his skull on his shoulders, thank you very much.

The second day of his imprisonment was a little more agitated, mostly because Breaker had tried getting him to eat something as well as cleaning up. Of course, Ember wasn't letting him do anything, grabbing the plate of definitely expensive food and yeeting it at the mobster with a battle cry, smashing it to the wall with an unceremonious splat and the clatter of the delicate ceramic shattering. He took the momentum of a shock to scramble under the bed to the very back, where Breaker's arms couldn't reach him, hissing and spitting like a demon.

Breaker left him alone the rest of the day, although he could very well lift the entire bed off the floor and drag him outside if he felt like it. The smaller monster bundled underneath it until he was sure his nightmare was gone, still bristled and on edge when he got out.

The third day seemed to be Breaker's, heh, _breaking_ point because there was sheer willpower on his sockets as he entered the room, plastic bag with the logo of some sort of Grillbys variant restaurant in hand. 

Ember snarled and made a mad dash towards the bed, only to be blocked by a wide barrier of crimson bones, halting his race instantly. With the door locked and his only hiding spot blocked, Ember resorted to shortcutting himself all over the room to get away whenever Breaker got too close. Said skeleton's lights followed him and ever move he did, cold and calculating, like a predator ready to pounce at the perfect moment-

In a slip, Ember shortcutted right behind Breaker when he tried to grab him, a move that the other seemed to be expecting, because one second he was staring at his broad back, and the next, there was a huge hand wrapped around his throat, squeezing threateningly and keeping him in place.

"fuckin' bitch! let go off of me! breaker!", he practically shrieked, clawing and beating at the hand that was dragging him down to the floor. Breaker couldn't look more smug about the catch like he'd been running behind his cat that refused to take a bath and had finally caught it.

"shhh, calm down em", Breaker hissed with an eerie calmness, putting the bag down and searching quickly inside before pulling out two long pieces of rope. 

The mobster sat down on the carpet, forcing the helpless Fell to follow, sitting him down between his fancily dressed legs and pinning his own shorter ones on the outside of them, spreading them wide to prevent Ember from moving them. Panic in him rose tenfold with his legs immobile, his right hand leaving the attempts to free his neck to punch Breaker's leg, yet the bara took the opportunity to snatch that hand and bind it to Ember's right femur, keeping it tied there and useless in a fancy knot that he wouldn't be able to get out off.

It didn't take long for his other hand to suffer the same fate, tied to his left femur and leaving him open and defenseless. He was screaming, thinking the worst possible ways this would end, unable to separate his hands from his legs, unable to pull the up and fight, unable to kick because the movement would pull at his arms painfully, he was trapped. The mobster pulled out another item from the bag, a big takeout box full of fries that had his soul leaping in both excitement and fear.

Breaker grabbed one on his hilariously big claws, dipped it into a wash of mustard, and held it up to Ember's mouth, making him gnash his teeth at the hand before turning away from it rebelliously. The big monster sighed, sounding unfairly aggravated, before the hand that had been squeezing his throat moved to pinch his cheekbones together painfully, forcing the softer, more sensitive bone inside his mouth to prickle on his razor-sharp teeth...and finally making him open it to avoid hurting himself.

The speed used to stuff his mouth was inhumane and merciless, fry after fry was shoved inside, barely leaving space for him to spit out before he was swallowing. Crying, trying to struggle to all avail, Ember eventually started accepting the food and the fact that he was being fed. He doesn't think he's felt this humiliated in his life, even if it was just the two of them, he would much rather have Boss make him crawl all over Snowdin.

Breaker even had the nerve to pet his skull in some sort of sick pride and a lousy show of affection that had Ember shaking in the beginnings of a panic attack.

What he wanted didn't matter.

He was stuck in hell with this demon.

He was never going to escape.

Ember doesn't realize he's hyperventilating until he feels the pain of his wrists grinding against the rope until he feels Breaker cutting through his bindings with his claws until the warmth of the mobster left him. 

He almost laughed, coughing midst the rapid breathing, as the mobster left him completely alone in the middle of his breakdown.

The first week passed.

Nember had not made an appearance. It was for the best, probably, Breaker was more likely to hurt him.

He started sleeping on the bed.

It was softer than anything he laid down on, and his suspensions proven to be true when he fell asleep right away. 

There were no windows on the room, but he knew it was nighttime when he heard the creak of the door open and close, an ominous click following after. The small Fell went cold with fear, desperately hoping that what he thought would happen wouldn't be completed. Pretending to be asleep, Ember felt the plush mattress sink under massive weight, and something big settling down behind him. A clawed hand gripped at his hip crest, pulling his behind backward against a bigger, sturdier body.

He wasn't there.

The hand on his hip started kneading the bone, slipping under the waistband of his shorts to massage his pelvic girdle, and that's where he drew the line.

Ember didn't think he's ever teleported faster in his life, appearing on the floor so abruptly that he fell onto his ass with a yelp. It seemed to startle his intruder too, because there was a hissed curse before the demon vanished too.

He wasn't there.

Ember suddenly felt a heavy presence on his sternum, the only warning he got before his front side was slammed down on the floor, gravity magic intruding into his soul, dragging him like a piece of trash.

He _always_ asked before using magic on other people, _always_.

He was picked up and thrown over a shoulder before he was placed back on the bed on his hands and knees, with Breaker settling behind him, inhaling sharply through his nasal cavity as if scenting him, enjoying having his property, his catch, underneath him. Promptly, his pajama pants were shredded into sad pieces, and Ember screamed, a sound full of terror as the demon touched him, gliding his fingers into his magic forcibly. 

The stretch was quick and unpleasant, with Breaker having to force lubrication into his entrance by eating him out briefly and spitting into his phalanges to make them slide inside easier. Breaker didn't even bother stimulating his clit to make it more bearable, he just needed Ember in a specific state so he could get off. Even if as ridges of his phalanges felt somewhat good against his rippled walls, it was something Ember couldn't enjoy with fear clouding his mind, unable to escape, feeling so sick he thought he might throw up. Moronic hope told him that might've been all Breaker would do, before he heard the slow, deliberate sound of a metallic zipper going down, shattering the fantasy he hoped for.

There was no time to panic, he didn't even get a warning, before the head of Breaker's cock pressed onto his outer lips, one of his hands guiding himself inside the smaller Fell's cunt while the other gripped his hip, and Ember all but started to wail in disbelief, hiccups rocking his body as only one word repeatedly came out of his mouth. The mobster was unbearably big for him, it was something that he'd always known, but right at that moment, with how tense and afraid he was, it felt like he was taking him in for the first time all over again.

Breaker let out a guttural growl at the sight of that little monster taking his dick, both hands coming to grip at Ember's formed hips, slowly coaxing himself inside by pushing back and forth with buck of his pelvis until he was buried completely within Ember's canal. Pulling back completely, before slamming back in with an obscenely wet slap, Breaker established what he expected from the night, ignoring the distressed cry from the skeleton underneath him.

That was the pace he settled, cruel and unforgiving, using the smaller Fell's body for his sick pleasure, only the sounds of their union, along with Breaker's grunts and Ember's crying, being heard throughout the room. It seemed like the mobster's only purpose was fucking him down into the mattress, shoving his upper body down in a completely submissive position, and forcing him to take it again and again, ruining all sense of dignity or respect Ember had.

He wasn't there.

Ember stared at the headboard with a vacant look on his face, body bouncing back and forth with each thrust, unable to keep a grip as he was ripped away from it by the sheer strength of his rapist, red in the face from forcing himself to reject Breaker, trying to be far away from there, to drown Breaker's moans and grunts of pleasure. He thought about nice things, pies and warm nights while it rained outside-

"_ohhhh, **fuck yeah!**_", Breaker suddenly ground out with a sexually strained tone, sounding even more excited than before as his claws dig down on Ember's poor abused hips. And then, Breaker began to _slam_ himself into Em, a savage pace being taken in place instead of that mildly aggressive one, leaving the other to scream at the top of his nonexistent lungs for help. Each fuck was bruising and agonizing, leaving behind a burning sting that only grew stronger; there was no doubt that if Ember were to have a cervix, the entire thing would've been a whole lot more painful. 

The bed creaked violently, edging out towards the point where the foundations would've given out if they hadn't been fastened by nails on the floor. One of the mobster's hands left its position for a second, only to reappear on Ember's clit, rubbing harsh circles on the sensitive button in such way that had the other skeleton instinctively moving by himself, body completely betraying him for something that was stimulating him, rocking back to each abusive thrust.

Breaker laughed loudly at his expense, nothing like his warm chuckles in the past that left him feeling warm and tingly inside, but a cold, judgmental and derisive snigger. It took away a great part of what made it tolerable, dread and humiliation dripping into a sweat from Ember's skull until he could no longer feel anything that wasn't Breaker deflowering the little trust he had in him.

And just as it started, it was over.

The demon came, spurting warm semen into him with a loud moan and a harsh thrust of hips, the base of his cock meeting with Ember's lips in bruising pushing, finishing up his orgasm all the way inside in a display of abusive dominance. It was done slowly, much to Ember's dismay, and easily was the longest orgasm he'd ever seen from his perspective, claws on his pelvis keeping him still and in place, as he had no choice but to take it.

It was a wet, uncomfortable feeling inside that sealed what happened for good, smoothing into his internal wounds, irritating his magic, and overall, making him feel even worse. Then, with a satisfied grunt, the demon he pulled out at once with a vulgar slurp, chuckling as his jizz spilled out of the smaller skeleton in one hurried squirt before the rest came out almost lazily, staining the bedsheets with reddish-pink. 

Finally, the sound of the zipper going up echoed through the bedroom, the weight disappearing from Ember's soul as well from the mattress, allowing the small Fell to gasp desperately for air, trying to catch his breath after being exerted to the max, and falling forward flat on the bed, spent.

Shaky hands gripped onto the sheets, tearing through them effortlessly as claws slashed into them in misguided violence. 

He couldn't believe it, but it just happened.

He was going to kill Breaker.


	3. Inside Nember? Never!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nember has philophobia, and at this point, everyone knows that, it's not something new.
> 
> Except he won't internalize it, and now, the only one that can talk some sense into him, is himself.
> 
> He is truly forsaken.

Nember considered himself a man of many choices, despite how other people, even versions of _himself_ within the Fell community, viewed him as. There was a wide variety of things he liked to do other than flirting and screwing around with strangers, things that certain characters would have to stick around long enough to learn.

Of course, he expected scorn and downright disgust from his Fell companions, because he knew he was one of _those_ types that no one really considered attractive. To summarize, he was a whore, a skeleton that saw an opening to fuck and took it without regard of his own safety, regardless of who, or, stars forsaken him, _what_ he fucked. It wasn’t socially accepted, and people avoided, insulted, and even called him _Lust_ out of all things for his wild behavior.

They were all hypocrites.

Red was an asshole that didn’t care for other people’s emotions except for his boyfriend’s, Cherry was violent and brain-dead when it came to solving problems with rational thinking, and his other personality, Ember was so soft and open to any kind of attention that it gave him second-hand embarrassment. They all had their things, and being a heartless, no-strings-attached kind of guy made _him_ the bad one? Ridiculous.

As much as people hated him, there were quite a few that found him funny, entertaining, and even wise. Most of them were a few stray humans that made it to the multiverse mansion, but he couldn’t help but feel flattered in his own, weird way. After all, he was still a Fell that survived an Underground of unforgiving treatment, an atmosphere of violence, and an ungrateful brother that had used his love as a weapon against him. Even if Ember, the actual owner of the body, had endured through most of it, Nember knew how it felt to be trapped inside his own body, inside the house, inside Earth.

And if he had to stay trapped forever, then it would be only logical that he hid away, closed all doors, stayed still, shut people out and made them think he was just a Fell that only cared for a good fuck…make them think he was just an animal, and maybe, just maybe, he would convince himself that was true.

Cue Breaker.

Originally, he had met the 8-foot tall mob boss through Ember, when the big dumbass had thought that picking him up out of nowhere was a great idea. Spoiler alert, it wasn’t.

Ember had panicked so much that he pushed control over to Nember, and obviously, feeling like he was in danger, he bit onto Breaker’s arm in savage revenge, snarling like a dog and glaring with the force of a thousand suns.

Keep in mind, Nember is only a 5’4 feet tall monster, Breaker could’ve crushed his skull with just his hand, he could’ve knelt and stomped his sorry body into a dusty pulp, he could’ve slammed him into a wall in a way that wouldn’t have been pleasurable for Nem.

But he didn’t. Instead, he was gentle enough to coax him into freeing his arm, albeit ungracefully, and while Nem did say a lot of nasty things out of rage, Breaker looked like he couldn’t bring himself to care much about his own wound.

Despite the rocky beginning, Breaker and Ember eventually became an item, somehow, after a playful flirting match that had turned too serious and ended up with them recognizing the mutual pinning that had been going under their noses for weeks. They were in love, a beautiful thing that grew and grew each passing day, and it pissed Nember off. No matter how flirty or appealing he attempted to be, his dumbass, soft personality had won over the taller monster’s soul easily, and Breaker didn’t even bother to grant him a fucking _kiss._

Until one day that turned into Gyftmas for him, Breaker got Ember synchronized, which meant Nem was also in the same state, a tiny soul growing inside his own, and he saw his chance.

Through the art of blackmail, he got Breaker’s kiss and absolute hate, and he couldn’t have been more proud of himself for it. For the first time in his life, he had the power to literally bring a boss monster down to kiss his feet with the threat of ending their kid’s life, and stars, he loved it.

The next few days, it felt like he ruled the world. He was pretty sure he had permanently scarred most of the other Fells, and they reluctantly left him alone for the following week. He was untouchable for as far as he was concerned, there wasn’t anyone that could hurt him because if they did, they would be hurting their _beloved_ Ember and their kid as well. It was amazing.

Until it wasn’t.

For some reason, Breaker thought that there was an untouched part of Nember that was soft and caring, vulnerable and shyly waiting for someone to free it from the cold, hard prison of his emotionally constipated mind. When he confronted Nem about it, he almost busted a rib laughing, guffawing derisively at such implication. The mobster was just looking for something that just wasn’t there. However, after Ember admitted that he had a phobia of getting hurt again, Breaker probably thought that the same was occurring with the other personality.

He wasn’t scared.

Breaker called him a coward, humans started calling him a coward for not accepting something that he didn’t believe was true, something that he_ wouldn’t_ admit was there.

So, he started avoiding Breaker altogether, leaving when he got on the same room as him, disappearing for days, giving control to Ember, the list went on and on. The worst part was that Breaker wasn’t even being aggressive towards him anymore; if anything, he started acting gentle and understanding, maybe a little condescending sometimes. It made Nember feel unsafe, out in the open, and he did not appreciate it, taking the scarce minutes they did see each other to straight-up insult the bigger monster.

Breaker said _that he was scared of opening up to people because he thought everyone was going to hurt him, that he preferred being viewed as some fuckboy rather than a potential partner because he couldn’t bring himself to trust anyone, that he was scared of being an easy meal, that he was scared of being discarded and forgotten, that he was scared of **love.**_

…Nember decided that the other’s words meant jackshit for him.

He was minding his own business, carrying a kid that wasn’t really his own, talking with a human that called him out for being a coward, and he was sure he was handling pretty well. They were insisting that he was scared of love, to which he couldn’t help but to laugh at, and respond mockingly with;

“hahaha, yer fuckin' riot, thinkin' that i outta all people am afraid. i don't feel fear, so i don't gotta admit shit. this s me bein nice n honest. yer lookin' too hard get somethin that jus' ain't there”, he grinned smugly, cocking his skull in a condescending matter, before throwing a sly wink. He was so sure he was done here, grin so wide and confident that he looked like an arrogant anime character.

“Pretty sure I ain't lookin too hard, since I didn't have ta look at all. If ya can't feel afraid why did ya bite Breaker then? He told ya exact those things ya didn't wanna hear, didn't he? I call serious bullshit here, Nem.”, the human replied almost instantly like they had rehearsed the entire spiel before, and they sounded just as confident as he was, smiling crookedly.

Just as he was getting ready to respond in his own snarky way, Nember felt an ominous presence behind him, creeping slowly yet firmly until a cold shiver went down his spine.

“oh. yer terribly 'faid, sweetheart. ya jus don't want ta admit it, cuz that'd be admitting weakness, n fells don't do weakness do they?”, the voice, terribly familiar, breathed out, and the small Fell could feel his entire spine straightening in alertness, in panic.

For a second, he tried fooling himself, convincing his mind that it was the human who had said it, refusing to turn around and acknowledge the presence.

“wwhat th' fuuuuuck? why r ya talking like that?? i bit breaker cause he deserved it! now stop bein' a lil weirdo, freak”, Nem cringed inwardly as his voice took a shrill, a nervous tone that was starting to blow his cover. The human in front of him seemed to thrill with the new outcome, mouth moving in synch along with the voice behind him as they articulated each word.

“ ya jus want me ta stop tellin ya what'cha dun wanna hear, rite? well, jokes on ya, i'm not gunna stop, sweetheart.”

The presence, which he already had an idea of who was, pressed against his behind a bit closer, and Nem felt a warm breath blowing against the top of his skull.

“ yer loved, absolutely n downrite loved ya know? n there's nothin holdin me back, ever. even if ya dun want me ta care, no matter what, i'mma care fer ya.”

Nember snapped, all the cool he had been keeping up, it all crumbled when he realized Breaker was directly behind him, reaching around to hug him. A feral sound was ripped from his throat as he back off, spinning and spitting at the image of the said mobster, who was starring right back with a mildly amused, yet serious expression. In a hurry to make Breaker shut up, Nem spat out;

“shhut th' fuck up! i don't need to listen ta this! screw ya! i hate ya! i loathe you n i wish ya were dead! how's that sound, huh?!”.

Stars, he sounded pathetic, and in the end it was all in vain because Breaker didn’t seem deterred from approaching or speaking, making him feel like he was being cornered.

“lik'a fuckin' caged animal, sweetheart. n a lyin' one at that. yer can't get outta this, ya can keep sayin' ya hate me n wish i was dead all ya wanna, s not gonna change a thing.”

With each word, he took a step forward, to which Nember responded to by taking a step back.

“ s not gonna stop me from lovin ya ta the end o' yer goddamn existence, yer always try'na be so strong, ain't cha? don't'cha just wanna sit down sumtime n jus' let it all happen? stop overthinkin', live a lil, have fun, love.”.

He was cornered. A disgusted look flashed across his skull, successfully pressing himself against a wall, growling and uttering insults.

“shut up! _shut the fuck up__!_ i don't gotta listen ta ya! yer a fuckin' bully! yer nothin! ya hear me, yer doing nothing here, just wastin yet stink ass time!”, Nember practically shrieked, red eyelights shaking inside his eye sockets, before he promptly slammed his hands on either side of his skull, refusing to hear another single word Breaker had to say.

The other Fell didn’t seem to like it, because he got closer than Nember’s was comfortable with, a sly grin spreading across razor-sharp teeth, golden tooth glinting with near malicious intent.

“words won't help no more? eh, always believed that actions r worth more than words. so, guess yer leavin me no choice.”

Oh.

Stars, no! He was opening his arms wide, squatting slightly, preparing himself to hug him!

Oh _hell no!_

As soon as Nember saw an opening, he darted off, using his height to his advantage to zig-zag across the room, avoiding Breaker’s embrace entirely. Immediately, the escaping turned into persecution, as the mob turned around on his heel, following Nember with an alarming speed that had the smaller Fell trying to catch his breath.

“if yer not scared ya'll stop running right now. i'll catch ya anyway, ya can't run from me.”

That was fucking _terrifying_, why did he say that? Now Nember really couldn’t stop running, even if he wanted to. The other’s words had put him in a frenzy to get away so wild, that all he could think of was about hiding away. He couldn’t teleport right now, magic was always a tricky thing, and when he felt trapped, his magic felt trapped, and it enabled him from getting away.

However, that didn’t mean there weren’t places he could hide in, places where Breaker couldn’t reach him. The place he chose happened to be a couch, abruptly making a turn towards it, falling on all fours, and crawling underneath it, squeezing his skull through the small gap until he was met with the wall on the back of it.

“f fuck off! imma BITE YER FACE OFF! I SWEAR TA ALL I OWN! YA'LL REGRET IT, BITCH!”, he screamed a little more confidently now that he was secure, hysterical and drowned in power that he didn’t have, hyperventilating from the run.

Breaker can’t reach him there, he can’t do _shit _to him.

“yer scared, ain't cha? ya can't use yer magic, yer running, yer threatening ta bite me if i dun leave, but ya know what?”, Footsteps stopped right in front of the couch, and Nember couldn’t keep his breathing quiet enough.

“ i won't leave, no matter what you do ta me, no matter how much ya hurt me, no matter what happens, i will never leave yer side. and i know ya dun want me ta leave, if yer honest with yaself.”

No, he _did_ want Breaker to leave, he was petrified of the other’s words and he was vulnerable like this, something he didn’t want anyone to see.

“ and most of all, i won't ever leave cuz......”

The smaller Fell couldn’t cover his nonexistent ears fast enough.

“cuz i love ya, nem.”

Nember went berserk right there and then, claws digging into the couch material, ripping it to shreds, taking his anger out on it. He fucking _hated_ Breaker, hated him for rejecting him so many times before, hated him for holding him tenderly instead of hitting him, and hated him for making him feel overwhelmed with these soft, yet aggressive emotions. People weren’t allowed to do this to him, he wasn’t supposed to allow people to do this to him.

“g go away! i don't love ya! i hope ya..fucking drown!”, he cried out, voice wobbling and breaking with his will, curling his legs onto himself protectively.

Breaker sighed loudly, and he flinched.

“ya dun mean dat n we both know dat, dun we? yer want me ta desperately stay, cuz ya hate bein' alone, cuz yer dun want ta be abandoned, yer dun want ta get rejected.”.

“s ok....i get'cha, but yer not alone no more, i'm 'ere fer ya. c'mere please?”, the big Fell asked gently, voice full of true understanding that had Nem’s soul twisting in knots and his eyesockets filling with liquid sadness.

He really wanted to get out, the couch was crammed, and the invitation was warm and spoken so safely, and it seemed like Breaker wanted to help.

“no”.

But he couldn’t, he was going to get tricked and it would cost him his life. That was the way of the Underground, attack upon sight, attack when the other monster was at their most vulnerable. And Breaker was a Fell too, which meant he knew exactly how to trick others into trusting him, to wait for the perfect moment to strike. Stars knew Nem would rather jump into the Core before he was caught slipping like that, and now, there was no way the other wasn’t planning something.

“no!”.

Aggressively, one of his clawed hands came up to scratch at his sternum, hoping the sting would help him take those disgusting feeling away from him, the sound of scraping bone against bone being muffled by his hyperventilated panting. Even knowing that the other couldn’t see him, he shook his skull, accidentally banging it on the wooden foundations of the couch, a hollow sound that Breaker could definitely hear.

Suddenly, the sound of knees hitting the floor startled him enough to stop the scratching, a giant, clawed hand reaching out under the couch towards him, and Nember _screamed_. It was a horrid sound, full of panic, desperation and mortal fear, like a small prey crying out for help. Just as that hand grabbed his arm and pulled him out completely, the Fell was desperately clinging onto the leg of that protective couch. One quick tug from Breaker’s part and the grip was useless; Nem’s small body being cradled onto Breaker’s, and the shock of such fast movement left him motionless for a couple of seconds.

“…. nem… c'mon... c'mon s fine, i'm not gunna hurt ya, ever, i promise. dun hurt yaself….”, Breaker’s reassuring words bounced back and forth inside his skull, big arms bouncing him up and down softly like he was a child, speaking in tones that would be comforting for anyone else that didn’t know any better.

It kicked him into gear, and, ironically, into kicking Breaker’s body with little energy, even throwing a punch to his face in weak rage, before the exhaustion of running around, and the fear of getting caught finally dawned on him. And Breaker? He looked perfectly happy with just letting Nember kick and punch him as many times as he needed, not looking affected in the slightest.

“fuck off...! i...”.

Fatigue made his sockets drop almost forcibly, tears that had been gathering for a while at last rolling down his round cheekbones, heavy, and borderline _painful_ sobs rocking from his ribcage all the way down to his legs. He didn’t fully comprehend why he was crying in the first place, indeed it seemed the past happenings weren’t all that serious to elicit such reaction from him. But, he was so, _so _scared.

Nember, who everyone considered a fucker with no feelings, a guy that had a phobia for compromise, was scared of _life itself, of love, of caring._

_ And whose fault was that?_

Upon hearing the small Fell’s bawling, Breaker pulled him a tad closer to himself, engulfing Nem protectively, stroking his skull in soothing motions, placing a single kiss on it as well.

“i promise ta never leave ya, nem, aight? s fine, yer can let it all out, i'll stay with ya, i won't disappear.”, he mumbled softly against Nem’s skull, nuzzling a spot while he wailed pitifully.

Rebelliously, Nember turned away from the affectionate actions, shoulders shaking with frail sobs still, but even he couldn’t resist for long and ended up melting into the hug. Despite how much he hated Breaker, they were connected one way or another, and denying that was like denying a part of himself. Looking up, there was a slightly stronger connection being built between those identical red eyelights, and it made the shaking even worse.

“why…?”, he questioned, his voice cracking, hiccups swaying his chest, which made Breaker insistently pet his skull and place yet another kiss on his head, before sighing in slight relief, probably thinking the worst had passed.

“i already told ya, cuz i love ya, dummy. n i'm not gonna stop anytime soon, so yer better dun expect me ta change.”

Nember accepts the kisses begrudgingly, wiping at his eyesockets and lolling his skull on Breaker’s shoulder in defeat, a massive headache worming its way into his head after such a crying fest. He even clung onto the other’s clothes with his claws, not wanting to be put down for now.

“i...i jus' don't understand. i've been awful wit ya... i've insulted, blackmailed, insisted, n hurt cha.”.

Breaker was nice enough to listen to him, before he sighed like Nember just didn’t get what he told him over and over, and Nem had the decency to sink into his jacket in shame.

“stop questionin' ever'thin', nem. 'n tha end, all yer actions made me realize tha ya care deep down, n tha maybe i didn' know all there was ta ya.”, he replied between even more kisses, keeping him close and unyielding to gravity.

It was almost as if Nem was being flooded in warmth, a feeling he wasn’t familiar with, as Breaker continued to nuzzle and cuddle on his side. It was bizarre and new, something he couldn’t believe was being shown to _him_, starring across the room at the wall in disbelief, another round of hyperventilation raising up to spike his adrenalin before he calmed himself down with steady breaths.

“there wasn't no more ta me than this, i i'm not _supposed_ ta...give n.”, No, he wasn’t going to do this, it was enough for the day, and neither couldn’t handle anymore.

“let me down?”, he requested quietly, wiggling in place to make his point across. It wasn’t entirely unpleasant to be carried or held like this, but it was embarrassing, it made him feel like one of those corny princesses that were carried away by prince charming.

The bigger monster seemed to consider his request, a hand cupping Nem’s chin to tilt it up to look at him, an action that nearly had him flushing, before Breaker found whatever he was looking for in his gaze. “aight, whateva ya want.”

Slowly, Breaker bent down to the floor for Nember to climb off to, keeping his hands and forearms securely around him still, like was dealing with a baby. In fact, with how he was handling Nem, one could say he was hesitant to let go like _he didn’t want to let go just yet._

Still, Nember dislodged his phalanges from the other’s clothes, placing his feet on the ground, shaky from running, screaming, fighting, and finally crying, he stumbles as soon as he's let go, forgetting completely that in the persecution, he had lost a shoe.

Right away, as if Breaker had been waiting for the pettiest excuse to have the other Fell back in his arms, he had scooped Nem right back up, delivering another nuzzle like the floor was a traumatizing experience Nember wouldn’t have to go through again.

Geez, being smothered was exhausting.

“i'mma take yer home, ok? let's get ya cleaned n then i'mma cook sumthin fer ya. we can cuddle too.”, Breaker suggested cheerfully, all-too pleased of having him back close and willing to let him rest as much as he needed, and Nember found himself flustering a little over this. The glare that was thrown at the bara was more of a glorified pout, after feeling the floor for a millisecond before his slip cost him his walking rights.

Nevertheless, he was offered food, and while he wasn’t necessarily starving, the big soul leeching off his magic certainly demanded it after all that surprise exercising, and Nember found himself nodding faster than he could react, accepting his fate of forever being the princess.

“i dunno bout th' cuddlin'...but cleanin up n food sounds great. guess i'll _let_ya carry me, fer now.”, he replied with a shaky, yet very dramatic sigh, rolling his eyelights as Breaker looked at him with _that_ expression, the one he couldn’t figure just yet.

The bara merely chuckled at his expense, a deep rumble that Nember was surprised to like, a lot. It was a sound that maybe that loveless, horny part of him would adore to hear over and over.

“i'mma cuddle ya, n yer gonna let me anyway, cuz yer love me jus as much as i love ya.”

Damn, what a cocky bastard, he could practically hear the smirk on his voice, and Nember almost scoffed out loud. He didn’t, of course, because he knew that if he did, Breaker would go back into insisting _how much he loved him and that he was never going to leave._

“but yea, cleanin' up n makin' ya sum food first, ok? ok.”,

Breaker didn’t even wait for an answer, he knew that Nem would agree anyways; so, giving one less peck to the side of his skull, he grabbed onto the smaller Fell’s tiny body against him, before teleporting off to the apartment.

Somehow, it was alright.


End file.
